Just Another Day in Paradise
by xBxAxMx
Summary: Cupcake! Songfic to Phil Vassar's Just Another Day in Paradise. Just read it. You know you want to.


**Just Another Day in Paradise**

Written by SergeantLover91

Joe Morelli sighed and lay down on the bed next to his wife. He had finally seceded in getting their two-year-old daughter to sleep. "Steph?" he whispered. He heard a mumbled reply and leaned in closer. "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes opened slightly and she grunted. "Next time you can have the baby. I'm getting tired of this." Joe grinned and looked down at her large belly.

"We can't have that. You promised me a son, and I'm sorry Cupcake, but I can't have the next baby." They had found out earlier that day that this baby was also a girl.

Her only reply was another grunt before she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Joe chuckled and pulled her close, resting her head on his shoulder. Then he kissed her hair and fell asleep.

"_The kids screamin', phone ringin'_

_Dog barkin' at the mailman bringin'_

_That stack of bills, overdue_

_Good morning, baby, how are you."_

Steph woke to find her husband's face inches from her own and his eyes open and watching her intently. "I've got to go to work," he said regretfully. "Promise you'll call if anything happens?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course."

"_Got a half hour, a quick shower_

_Take a drink of milk, but the milk's gone sour_

_My funny face, makes you laugh_

_I twist the cap on, and I put it back_

_There goes the washin' machine_

_Baby don't kick it_

_Promise I'll fix it_

'_Long about a million other things."_

"Ah!" Joe watched in pain as his wife's small body shuddered with another contraction.

"I'm going to kill you Joe!"

He grinned at her and replied with a measly "I know." He still remembered her death threats from the last pregnancy. He knew now to just go along with it.

"I swear I will! I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to bring you back just to kill you again! Ah!"

"Of course you will, Cupcake."

"_Well it's okay, it's so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Where there's no place that_

_I'd rather be._

_Well it's two hearts_

_And one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise."_

"Look at them Joe." Steph's eyes sparkled as she looked at their daughters, who were snuggled together and sleeping. "Look at out little babies."

Joe felt his heart swell at the beauty of his wife's love for their children. He gently pulled her out of the nursery and closed the door behind them.

He kissed the tears from her face and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Do you remember what Friday is?" he whispered.

She smiled and took his lips in a long, soft kiss. "Of course I do." I could never forget our anniversary. If I recall correctly, we have a date." She tapped her cheek with a mockingly thoughtful expression. "However, I can't seem to remember what we were going to do."

Joe grinned and pulled her even closer. "Then I guess I should remind you." She laughed breathlessly as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"_Friday, you're late_

_Guess we'll never make our dinner date_

_At the restaurant you start to cry_

_Baby, we'll just improvise_

_Well, plan B, looks like_

_Dominoe's pizza in the candlelight_

_Then we'll tippy toe to our room_

_Make a little love that's overdue_

_But somebody had a bad dream_

_Mama and daddy_

_Can me and my teddy_

_Come in and sleep in between."_

Joe kissed Steph and pushed her into the bed. He was trailing kisses down her neck when he heard their bedroom door open. He looked up to see their youngest daughter standing in the doorway.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She had tears on her tiny cheeks. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Steph held back a laugh when she looked at her husband's face. She turned to her daughter. "Of course you can, baby. Come here." She pushed Joe over and tucked their daughter in the middle.

Steph looked up into Joe's eyes and saw the promise of another night. She blew him a kiss and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"_Well it's okay, it's so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Where there's no place that_

_I'd rather be._

_Well it's two hearts_

_And one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise."_

Joe had a hard time holding in his laughs as he watched his wife bawling. He watched as their oldest daughter walked up to the podium and shook the hands of her college president. Steph's loud cries could be heard all around the large stadium. Joe was startled when she jumped to her feet and started yelling out. "Hey! That's my daughter! Look at her, that's my baby! Woohoo!" He burst out laughing and struggled to pull her back down into her seat.

"_Well it's okay, it's so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Where there's no place that_

_I'd rather be._

_Well it's two hearts_

_And one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_For just another day in paradise."_

Joe sat up, startled awake. "Cupcake?" She was lying next to him, snoring slightly. "Steph." He gently shook her awake and waited for her eyes to clear. Only then did he notice that her belly was protruding out. When had this happened? He couldn't believe that he wouldn't have noticed her being pregnant.

He looked up into her face and almost did a double-take. She looked younger, A lot younger.

"Joe, honey? What's the matter?" She pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

He tried, but couldn't quite talk. "You – You – but –"

She laughed and shook her head. "Yup. Something's wrong. You know, it's a bad sign when we haven't even had our first kid and you're already going crazy." She tilted her head to the side. "And you've been dreaming all night. I could hear you mumbling in your sleep."

_Dreaming._ He must have dreamt the whole thing. He smiled at her and lay back down. "No. I'm fine. I'm just happy." She smiled back and lay down also, immediately falling back asleep.

He stayed awake awhile longer, thinking. If that was what his future was going to be like, he couldn't wait. It sounded perfect.

"_For just another day in paradise, oh yeah_

_Well it's the kids screamin', the phone ringin'_

_Just another day_

_Well it's Friday, you're late_

_Oh yeah_

_It's just another day in paradise."_

-_FIN_-

What do you think? Please review!!!


End file.
